Attack Attack!
Attack Attack! is a six-piece American band from Columbus, Ohio. The group is currently signed to Rise Records. Attack Attack! has so far released one EP, If Guns Are Outlawed, Can We Use Swords? and one full-length album, Someday Came Suddenly. History Attack Attack! was formed by Austin Carlile, Ricky Lortz, Andrew Whiting, Nick White, and Andrew Wetzel in 2007. When Ricky left the band they added Johnny Franck to replace his guitar and clean vocals and added synth player Caleb Shomo. In early 2008 they released their debut EP titled If Guns Are Outlawed, Can We Use Swords?. Later they signed to Rise Records in June 2008 and released their debut album, Someday Came Suddenly, on the label late that year.Review, MusicEmissions.com Someday Came Suddenly peaked at #25 on the Billboard Independent Albums chart and #193 on the Billboard 200,Charts, Allmusic with sales of more than 3,600 in its first week.Taylor Swift Scores First #1 Debut with Fearless. MTV, November 19, 2008. Later Halfway through a tour supporting Maylene and the Sons of Disaster, Attack Attack! kicked out vocalist Austin Carlile, Austin has since been replaced by Nick Barham, former screamer of For All We Know. In 2009 for Fearless Records' eighth Punk Goes... album, Punk Goes Pop 2, Attack Attack! covered Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" with Austin Carlile as the screams, before Attack Attack! kicked Austin out of the band. The band toured with Escape the Fate, William Control, Black Tide and Burn Halo early in 2009,Escape the Fate Heading Out with Attack Attack!. Alternative Press, December 9, 2008. and will be appearing on the 2009 Vans Warped Tour. The band is commonly confused with the Welsh alternative rock band Attack! Attack!, which have two exclamation points. Despite this common error, the bands each play completely different styles of music from one another. Whenever the Welsh Attack! Attack! get press attention from or tour the US, they are officially referred to as Attack! Attack! UK. It is said to be likewise when the US Attack Attack! get UK attention, they will be referred to as Attack Attack! USA. Attack Attack! recently released a music video for the song "Stick Stickly." The new screamer, Nick Barham, lip syncs the screamed parts by former lead screamer Austin Carlile. The video has led to a number of criticisms, including lengthy pieces by Buddyhead and the British newspaper The Guardian. Buddyhead.comGuardian.co.uk Members ;Current * Nick Barham - Screamed vocals * Johnny Franck - Rhythm guitar, clean vocals * Andrew Whiting - Lead guitar * John Holgado - Bass guitar * Caleb Shomo - Synths/Keys/Low Screams * Andrew Wetzel - Drums ;Former * Austin Carlile - Screamed vocals (Now in the band Of Mice & Men) * Ricky Lortz - Guitar, Synth, Vocals (Now playing bass for The Grace Accord) * Nick White - Bass Guitar (Now with Tales Of Iscariot) Discography *''If Guns Are Outlawed, Can We Use Swords?'' EP (Self-released, 2008) *''Someday Came Suddenly'' (Rise Records, 2008) References External Links *Attack Attack! on MySpace Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia